warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Classic Space Primates
The Space Primates are a chapter with Unknown Origins. In fact they are no current records that they ever existed, except they were founded duringt he 13 Foudning, also known as the Dark Founding. They possess a rebellious nature towards Imperial Officials and laws of the Imperium Due to this, the Inquisiton have begun investigatons, but always seem to drop them for some reason. They feel a connection to the Black Stars chapter, even though both chapters dislike one another. History Appearance Like their fellow chapter the Black Stars, the Space Primate's origins are unknown. Some have speculated that they were founded during the 13th Founding by numerous chapters whose numbers were so low that they had no choice but to merge. Others believe that the chapter originated from remnants of a deceased chapter that was lost to the Imperium. Either way the only true information they have is that Regladem Furim, current Chapter Master, is the oldest marine within the chapter to hold the title. Homeworld and Numbers The Space Primate's homeworld is the planet Regoon, a Jungle and Feral world, that is a few light years away then the Imperium has ever gone before. The planet's surface is filled with large trees, some connected to each other. What shocked Imperial forces upon investigating the planet was that the planet's villages and primitive tribes were united by routes within the forest. The Space Primates explained that during their time there, the chapters had set out to unite the villages to one cause: The Emperor's will. So now once every year the village and tribes would send warriors for the Mystics to test to see if they were worthy enough to become Space Marines. The Fortress-Monastary, which is called The Ancient, is a giant tree that has been hollowed out and built both inside it and around it. The tree is the largest tree on the planet and is believed to be the oldest as well. It tree is so huge that it has been converted into serving as the Space Primates fortress. Inside of it is where the chapter's warriors and vehicles reside where the recruits are taking for testing and also where the Space Marines train as well. Even the roots are used as homes for the Primates. The top of the tree, where the roots are, is filled with AA turrets to reply invaders as well as other weapons. In the center and heavily guarded, is a chamber in which the chapter master resides. The Space Primates also have other recruiting worlds. Two Feral worlds, a Desert world, an Ice world and another Jungle world. The villages were, like the chapter's homeworld, united and send warriors as potential space marines. These worlds had existed outside of the Imperium and now, with the Space Primates help, are now part of the Emperor's empire. This has caused the chapter's forces to increase greatly. This has also earned the Chapter threats and warnings from the Inquisition, who demand them to separate their chapter according to the Codex, for fear this huge chapter should be corrupted by Chaos. The Space Primates have denied that would ever happened, but have done so anyway so they won't cause problems. But the way they only created five descendant chapters, each with 1,000 marines, leaving the chapter with a relatively 1,000 marines as well. The five new chapters took the five other recruiting worlds as their new homeworlds Sector and Reason for Increase of Numbers When the Space Primates split their chapter, they were left with 1,000 marines, as the Codex requires. Yet recent events have made the chapter increase their size. The Sector Baron, the sector in which the Space Primate's homeworld Regoon is in, is very long from other sectors. It takes at least a year or so depending on the nature of the Warp when traveling through it. In fact, when Regladem had reported signs of the traitor legions, it was 10 months before the enemy came. Many of the Imperial worlds are sparsely distributed throughout the sector as well, and with no Imperial guards to protect them, only PDF. This showed a sign of more Astartes being needed to protect them. In the mid M41 an attack on the sector happened. At least three Tyranid Hive Fleets were spotted coming into the sector at different times. By the time Imperial forces arrived to give assistants, The Space Primates had so far destroyed one of the hives, damage another and were still in combat with the third and suffering heavy casualties. Though victorious, the chapter had lost many battle brothers. And now, after extensive studying, the Imperium realizes that Hive Fleets mostly appear in this sector, for whatever reason is unknown and is still discussed about. Also with the chapter's forces cut down, xenos from xeno controlled planets within the area under Space Primate control, have begun incursions within the sector, attacking poorly defended worlds. These incursions had actually been happening before the Tyranids arrived. Both of these events have convinced the High Lords of Terra that an increase of Space Marines in the chapter. For not to just defend the sector but to also expand the Emperor's name and Imperial control throughout it by conquering the alien worlds in it. Equipment The Space Primates use the standard weapons. The power fist is the most common weapon in the chapter, for the chapter believes this represents the fist of an ape. The Space Primates have also made good use of Terminator armor, bike squadronds, power axe, power maces, lightning claws, thunder hammer and chainswords. The power sword is less used in the chapters, some of them have shown a dislike for this weapon. Why no one knows nor do the Space Primates explain why. The flamer and melta weapons are never used, probably because the chapter's homeworld is Jungle world. Gorillas and monkeys Like the Space Wolves who fight alongside Fernisian Wolves from their homeworld, the Space Primates fight with giant gorillas, monkeys, lemurs and other creatures in the primates family. These creatures are to come from their homeworld, thus gaining the name Regoonian apes. Many of these creatures show bionic upgrades and the Inquisition is under the suspicion that some of them might have been given the chapter's gene-seed, but the Space Primates have denied this acquisition. Acceptance and Defiance of the Codex The Space Primates follows the Codex to only certain extents. While they believe that the Codex helps organize the chapter's army, they disagree with the amount of warriors should be in a chapter. They say that each chapter should recruit as many warriors as possible, so that can best serve the Emperor. Also as it has been proven that many chapters work less because of large deaths in the chapter forcing them to recruit faster or sometimes the chapter is entirely destroyed. To the Space Primates, this is seen as countless tragedies and do not wish this befall upon them. The chapter's descendants also have this belief as well. Company Captains 1st Company: *Captain: Framel Tren "Giant Ape" 2nd Company: *Captain Mecford "Vengeance Gorilla" 3rd Company: *Captain Hurek Ixic "Young Chimp" 4th Company: *Captain Ejain "Silent Monkey" 5th Company: *Captain Rulam "Charger" 6th Company: *Captain Hex Mick "Mad Ape" 7th Company: *Captain Quin "Roar" 8th Company: *Captain Hyboon "Sky Leaper" 9th Company: *Captain Zulik the "Laughing Baboon" 10th Company: *Captain Regal Oramba "Swift Lemur: Note: Almost all Captains, both current, deceased or MIA, have nicknames, which is believed to be the greatest honor a warrior can achieve. Doctrine The Space Primates believe that fighting as united force. So squads are constantly training with each other and other squads in teamwork. In battle the Space Primates show great teamwork, courage, and strength and suffer less casualties. This has given the reputation of being the most unified chapter ever. This has given them a good relationship with the Space Wolves who admire the chapter for their use of tactics and for saving one of their Great companies as well. The chapter is also the most reliable chapter ever. Any other chapter, Imperial guard force, Imperial navy would mention on how during the most dire time, the Space Primates would come to their aid, sometimes sacrificing themselves to help their ally. Many of the deceased marines are honored by another Imperium force or chapter. They also are more concerned of protecting the Imperium's people then personal glory like other chapter try to achieve. This is because they believe to best serve the Emperor is to protect his people. The Salamanders and Onyx Knights have begun to respect this chapter for these actions, as well as PDF officers and Imperial Guards. The Beast Lord One of the Primates battle cries is "For the Beast Lord!" The Space Primates state that it is when their chapter were separate chapters, isolated from the Imperium, only one Chapter Master was among them. If he was the only one during that time or was chosen to lead the chapters was unsure. But he was selected to help the chapters during their isolation and apparently reformed the chapters and created the Space Primates. He was called the Beast Lord and is seen as the chapter's spiritual Primarch like their descendants, the Mountain Bears and the Sons of Lucifer do. Enemies Death Guard The Death Guard legion were one of the two traitor legions that attack Regoon and the nearby worlds. Only half of the Death Gaurd's forces, being led by Fromor, a chaos lord sent by the traitor Primarch Mortarion, made it to the planet's surface where they soon were engaged by Space Primates being led by Regladem. Though defeated and his forces half gone, the Chaos lord used the powers of Nurgle as he retreated, to poison a small part of the planet as well as the marines there, who died of the infection. The Space Primates managed to stop the poison and get rid of it, but the damaged was done. A small part of the planet was poison and the Space Primates swore vengeance against the Death Guard and any other servants of Nurgle. The Fallen Apes The first Space Primates to be turned to Chaos was during the battle on the world of Drummer. The planet had been seized by the World Eater Legion who had killed almost all of the planet's population, the survivors taken refugee within a fortress protected by Imperial Guards. The Space Primate's 2nd company, under the command of Captain Nerco Malum also known as the "Rammer" and Chaplain Nemass Woodsplinter. The Space Marines were enforced by the uncalled aid of the Grey Knights led by the famous Brother-Captain Stern along with an Inquisitor named Tiamis. Unbeknownst to the two Chapters, Tiamis had become a servant of Chaos, specifically a follower of Khorne. Tiamis planned to infect the drop pods of the companies with what was apparently the smell of the Blood God. With the smell of the god within their lungs, the space marines would slowly fall to an unstoppable frenzy. If he accomplished this not only would he be rewarded for these new servants of Chaos but he would have created the first Grey Knights to fall to Chaos and with a coming Warp storm that only he knew about, very soon. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor only managed to get to half of the drop pods of the Space Primates 2nd company but not of the Grey Knights for he was called to battle. After evacuating the surviving people off world, the two loyalist chapters engaged the heretics. During sometime in the fight while riding on his Bike, Nerco began to feel odd. He felt like some Space Primates do when they are feeling blood lust except this felt different, more insane. This was noticed among many of his brothers who were also fighting a lot wilder. It was when he ran into Inquisitor Tiamis did Necro learn the truth. After hearing the Inquisitor's boasting and watching him leave the battlefield Necro wasted no time. Instead of pursuing the traitor quickly, he commanded all Space Primates to retreat back to the ships with the Warp Storm coming. Many of the Space Primates who followed the orders were the one not affected by the Blood God's stench. Those who were could not resist the blood lust and instead covered their retreating brothers. Necro's old friend, Sergeant Mecford, who even now feels guilty of abandoning so many of his brothers, led the retreating marines towards the chosen location. Once there they were beamed up into the Battle Barge "Apes of Fury" by Nemass who had remained to command the fleet. Only when Stern reported all Grey Knights were on board did the Space Primates leave orbit, watching the planet that their brothers were on. On the planet below, the Space Primates, now completely mad with blood lust, unleashed full fury upon the World Eater marines. Not even the Khorne Berzerkers could withstand their sorrow and anger. In his final moment, driving his bike with madness, Necro Malum "Rammer" charged straight towards Tiamis. With a one great swing of his thunder hammer, Necro ripped off the traitor's head from his body just as the Warp storm arrived and claimed Drummer. Estimation shows that two third of the 2nd company's forces were lost that day. A funeral was held for an entire day for the lost marines led by Ape Priest Nemass. Chapter Master Regladem sent out a full complaint, followed by the chapter's ally chapters, to both the Inquisition and the Grey Knights. Towards the Grey Knights for even coming and bringing the Inquisitor. And to the Inquisition for being unaware of the traitor. Stern on behalf of the Grey Knights, along with those who went to Drummer gave their respect to these fallen marines and swore that they would never forget them. The Inquisition gave no reply, increasing the hostility between them and the chapter. It would be 15 or so months before the 2nd company was filled with new marines. Sergeant Mecford was promoted to Captain of the 2nd company and the Battle Barge "Apes of Fury" was renamed "Apes of Remembrance" in honor of their lost brothers. It would not be until the coming of the 13th Black Crusade that the Space Primates would see these brothers again, now fighting for Chaos as the warband the Apes of the Red Claw , Chaos marines who fight for Mui'gam , Chaos god of Pride, Greed, Torture. Chapter Badge The Space Primate's chapter badge is the face of a gorilla. Notable Members [[Regladem Furim "Air Fist"|'Regladem Furim "Air Fist"']] : Current Chapter Master of the Space Primates. Framel Tren "Giant Ape": Captain of the 1st company. A native of Regoon, Framel fights with fierce courage and great leadership. Fighting in Terminator armor, he wields a storm bolter and a power axe instead of a powerfist. He is very tall for a space marine and was given the title "Giant Ape". Sanel Firefist: Chief Librarian, Sanel was actually recruited from a Desert world by Regladem himself. Wearing tactical armor, Sanel fought in the invasion of Regoon and was the one who mainly stopped the spreading of Nurgle's poison. He also led a small force of Space Primates and against a large force of Rubric marines of the Thousand Son legion. None of his brothers died and Sanel killed several sorcerers on his own. Revumbi: Scout Marine of the 5th Company. Called the "Sharp Chimp" Due to his legendary sniping skills Hurek Icix: Otherwise known as the "Young Chimp". Youngest marine to become a captain and currently leads the 3rd Company and is famous for the war of Gemstone IV. Oreil: Former Sergeant of the 4th Company. Killed during Invasion of Regoon when protecting the AA guns. His sacrifice allowed the defenders to us the AA guns, destroying many chaos ships Heliomonatic (Or Helio): is the Chief Techmarine of the Space Primates. He was one of the Space Primates to appear beside Regladem and is considered one of the few oldest members still alive this day. Is a hero of the battle of Gemstone IV Calix: The Chief Apothecary, Calix takes great pride in his work in both healing his brothers and fighting the enemy, as well as finding suitable apes and monkeys to fight alongside with the Space Primates. Calix wields a power axe and the usual Apothecary equipment. Commanded the Fortress-Monastary during the Invasion of Regoon. Nerco Malum "Rammer": Former Captain of the 2nd Company, disappeared with half of the company and believed to have been corrupted to Chaos and presumable leads the chaos Warband Apes of the Red Claw. Ejain "Silent Monkey": Captain of the 4th Company. Is a non-talkative captain only one to wield a power sword. Only says words of importance during crucial moments. Zulik the "Laughing Baboon": Captain of the 9th Company and is known to be the most enthusiastic marine in the chapter. Grelum Nigs (Left Fist): Twin brother of Fremurd Nigs and a sergeant of the 3rd company. Yirad Tickuma "Blood Fist": A sergeant of the 1st Company, known for his brutality against all enemies. Fremurd Nigs (Right Fist): A veteran sergeant of the 3rd company and twin brother of Grelum Nigs. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Primarch11 Category:13th Founding Category:Archive